Among the Fireflies
by Galerians
Summary: Benarkah kita hidup hanya demi mimpi atau ambisi? Jika tidak, lalu apa sesungguhnya arti kehidupan? Bagi satu pemuda, hanya ada satu arti… demi dia yang paling berharga… kuotanya adl ? reviews...
1. Chapter 1

Hamba dulu pernah berjanji untuk bikin fic NaruHina lagi, dan inilah realisasinya. Hamba ingin kembali mengetuk hati pembaca melalui kesedihan. Kalau menurut hamba sih, cerita yang satu ini bakal amat angst... serta romance tentunya.

Hamba, Galerians, sangat berharap ini bisa memberi Anda kepuasan.

•••

_**Di Antara Kunang-Kunang**_

**Chapter I**

Malam ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak malam musim panas, di saat berbagai serangga bernyanyi bersama dan jangkrik bersenandung riang. Diiringi tarian puluhan kunang-kunang, sesungguhnya taman yang kini menjadi objek pandangan seorang gadis itu mampu mencuri napas dari manusia mana saja yang bisa mengapresiasi keindahan. Sayang, tidak baginya.

Matanya sayu dan sendu, walau menatap tapi bagai tak melihat. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke dunia lain, tenggelam dalam lamunan dan terperangkap dalam khayalan otaknya sendiri. Lagipula, apa artinya melihat pemandangan? Apa yang tersimpan di balik semua keindahan ini? Dari penglihatan matanya yang berwarna biru abu-abu, kecantikan kunang-kunang dengan kelap-kelipnya hanyalah bayangan kabur. Di pendengaran telinganya, suara nyanyian serangga yang bersahut-sahutan hanyalah bunyi tiada asri laksana organ buangan rusak.

Bagi orang lain, semua ini pasti sesuatu yang patut disyukuri, sebab semua lanskap dan alam ini adalah arsitek buatan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang indah nan rupawan tiada tara. Tapi dari penilaian sang gadis berambut panjang, semuanya hanyalah kesemuan yang dalam sekejab akan menghilang, bagai api lilin di tengah badai taifun, seperti setitik debu di gurun Sahara. Tak perlu diperhatikan, tak usah diindahkan, karena tak ada makna di dalamnya dan pasti akan lenyap juga pada akhirnya.

Semua tak punya makna bagi dirinya. Atau tepatnya, dirinya yang sekarang.

Dia berbalik dari jendela untuk kembali menatap kamar yang telah ditempatinya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini. Tempat inilah yang kini menjadi seluruh dunia bagi sang gadis, selain pemandangan di luar yang sudah tak terjangkau kedua tangannya. Kamar seluas 12 m persegi ini berlantaikan porselen yang selalu bersih berkilau tiap hari, ranjangnya adalah ranjang spring bed berwarna putih khusus yang empuk dan pasti mampu menjamin kenyamanan pemakainya. Selimut dan seprai penutupnya begitu lembut seakan dibuat dari beludru.

Fasilitas ruangan juga sudah tak perlu ditanya, AC dan televisi flat screen telah terpasang demi kesenangan sang gadis. Tak hanya itu, Dvd dan Mp3 player telah menunggu jamahan tangannya andai bosan menyiksa. Dan jika semua itu masih kurang, gadis itu bisa dengan mudah meminta maka barang apapun pasti akan muncul dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sehari.

Tapi semewah apapun kamar ini, itu semua tak akan bisa menghapus kenyataan yang terukir pada dirinya. Semua benda maupun harta duniawi tak akan bisa melenyapkan apa yang bercokol dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sedih kembali menyiksa saat dia teringat, memaksa matanya menjelajah ruangan putih yang gelap gulita ini untuk mengalihkan pikiran, walau dia tahu tak akan ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Dia mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap langit-langit... gelap. Tentu saja, jika tak ada lampu dinyalakan di tengah malam, sudah pasti hanya akan gelap yang ditemukan. Biarpun kamar ini seluruhnya dicat putih, warna yang melambangkan terang itupun pasti akan berubah hitam di kegelapan gulita yang mampu menelan segalanya. Dan tak hanya ruangan, kegelapan juga telah menelan hatinya sampai hampir tak bersisa. Di sana, kekosonganlah yang sekarang merajalela, harapan pun telah berubah menjadi putus asa. Sebab apa yang kini bisa dipercaya olehnya? Selain kehampaan, kekecewaan, serta kesedihan?

"Tuhan..." gadis itu berbisik sendiri. "Mengapa harus aku...?"

•••

Sampai tahun lalu, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Kehidupannya tentram, damai dan menyenangkan. Masa muda tipikal anak remaja 14 tahun. Dia akan bangun di pagi hari, mengecup pipi kedua orangtuanya sebelum duduk di meja makan, sambil sedikit berbincang atau bercanda dengan kakak sepupunya yang juga tinggal di rumah di kala makan pagi. Dia akan pergi sekolah, bertemu dengan teman-temannya, membahas pelajaran, mengerjakan pr yang belum selesai, atau sekedar ngobrol tentang hal-hal trivial khas gadis remaja. Ya, sampai tahun lalu, semuanya berjalan begitu lancar dan baik-baik saja.

Tapi kecelakaan itu mengubah segalanya.

Ketika pulang sekolah, tanpa mengetahui nasib yang selalu sabar menunggu, gadis itu melangkahkan kaki ke jalan setapak bersama teman-temannya. Walaupun cantik dan menawan, tapi gadis ini dikenal pendiam, dan itulah alasan mengapa dia hanya tersenyum ketika ketiga temannya asyik menggosip tentang macam-macam topik yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Jika ditanya, hanya anggukan atau gelengan yang menjadi jawabannya. Tapi walau tidak ikut ambil bagian, dia jelas-jelas ikut terserap dalam obrolan ngalor ngidul itu, memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada apa yang keluar dari bibir sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mereka terlalu asyik berbicara, sampai tidak menyadari kalau kaki mereka sudah menapakkan langkah untuk menyeberangi jalan raya, yang sayangnya tidak kosong akan kendaraan.

"TIIIN!!"

Suara decitan ban mobil dan klakson menggema di udara, bersamaan dengan terlemparnya sebuah tubuh ke semen dengan suara debukan nyaring. Rambut biru panjang itu segera basah akan cairan merah pekat dan kental, ketika sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran pemiliknya mulai terayun ke alam lain. Hal terakhir yang dia dengar, adalah teriakan-teriakan kebingungan dan cemas yang datang dari belasan orang, sebelum semuanya berpindah, larut ke kegelapan.

Untungnya, luka yang dia terima bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu serius. Memang ada beberapa tulang retak seperti tangan dan tengkoraknya, tapi semua itu tak akan cukup untuk membahayakan nyawanya. Sesenang apapun pada keberuntungan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padanya, gadis berambut biru itu jauh lebih senang saat teman-temannya datang berkunjung. Dia optimis akan segera sembuh dan kembali beraktivitas bersama mereka lagi.

Tapi Sang Takdir sekali lagi menunjukkan kekejamannya, ketika dia membuktikan kalau Tuhan memiliki kehendak lain.

Untuk meneliti tulang-tulang yang retak, tentu saja pihak rumah sakit harus melakukan beberapa diagnosis termasuk penggunaan sinar-X. Dan sejak pertama kali dilakukan, telah ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam setiap hasil tes. Khawatir akan kemungkinan terburuk, mereka meminta ijin pada kedua orangtua untuk melakukan tes MRI untuk pemeriksaan lebih mendalam, hanya untuk memastikan kalau kekhawatiran itu salah atau cuma sekedar perasaan. Sayang, ketakutan mereka jadi kenyataan.

Jantung gadis itu mengidap kanker ganas.

•••

"A-apa...?" suara itu terdengar serak dan tidak percaya, bergetar di tiap suku kata. "Kanker... jantung...?"

"Ya, Hinata-san..." dokter paruh baya yang sudah botak itu membetulkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam yang ditujukan oleh gadis bernama Hinata itu. "Anda mengidap kanker ganas di jantung anda..."

"A-a..." gadis berambut biru itu terpana sejenak, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya berupa satu atau dua huruf vokal tanpa makna. "A-aku..."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dua orangtuanya, tapi dia tak menemukan ketenangan. Sosok ibunya yang menangis di bahu ayahnya, yang juga memasang wajah bagai baru saja kehilangan satu anggota keluarga, sama sekali tak membantu dalam memperbaiki emosinya. Dia kembali menatap dokter, masih dengan ketidakpercayaan pada dua bola ungu abu-abu itu.

"D-dok, ku-kumohon jangan bercanda..." dia tersenyum dengan cara aneh, seakan menganggap semua ini hanyalah kekonyolan atau lelucon yang mereka buat-buat untuk menakutinya. "Ka-kanker...? I-itu tidak mungkin, mana mungkin..."

"Maafkan saya, Hinata-san..."

"Ayah, Ibu, ayo katakan sesuatu dong..." pintanya memelas, berharap sekuat tenaga kalau semua ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Dia berdiri dan mendekati ayahnya, kemudian mencengkeram baju pria itu. "Ayah, tolong bilang sesuatu padaku...! Katakan kalau semua ini cuma bohong...!"

Tapi mata ayahnya hanya memancarkan kesedihan dan sesal yang mendalam, dan ketiadaan suara maupun perkataan ini sudah cukup bagi Hinata sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tanpa diundang, air yang hangat menetes dari dua matanya, mengalir turun melewati pipinya yang mulus sampai akhirnya jatuh dari dagunya.

"Kumohon... katakan kalau ini bohong..."

Semuanya berubah. Seluruh kehidupannya luruh begitu saja.

•••

Ya, keluarganya memang kaya, itu bukanlah rahasia. Marga Hyuuga sudah terkenal di seantero dunia sebagai nama pemilik perusahaan _marketing_ dengan puluhan cabang di dalam maupun luar negeri. Hinata tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahui kalau dengan uang sebanyak itu, dia mampu membeli apapun yang dia mau. Tapi dia bukanlah manusia seperti itu, dia bukanlah orang yang bisa dibutakan oleh harta sehingga mau saja diperbudak oleh kekayaan duniawi semata.

Tapi sekarang dia tak kuasa untuk tidak berharap, bahwa bisakah uang ayahnya menolong dirinya? Sayang, dia tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah tidak, sebesar apapun dia menginginkannya. Dirinya kini berbaring dalam kamar perawatan tanpa daya, mengetahui kalau dalam tubuhnya sebuah penyakit ganas tak berbelas kasihan menggerogotinya perlahan-lahan layaknya belatung di daging busuk.

Gadis itu tidak langsung menyerah, dia tak boleh langsung putus harapan seakan-akan takdirnya hanyalah tinggal kematian. Tapi seberapapun inginnya dia, sang dokter tak bisa memberikan jaminan apapun, apalagi karena kanker Hinata adalah kanker ganas yang sudah sering terbukti tak dapat disembuhkan. Tapi pria berjubah putih itu berjanji, akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembuhkannya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau itu memang takdirnya...?

•••

Satu tahun telah berlalu, dan tak ada tanda apapun yang mengindikasikan kalau Hinata akan sembuh. Satu tahun dia menjalani perawatan, kemoterapi telah tak terhitung menerpa tubuhnya, serta berbagai obat-obatan telah ditelan melewati tenggorokannya. Sayang, Tuhan masih belum berkenan untuk memberinya kesehatan.

Bahkan, hari ini dia mengetahui kabar yang malah semakin menghancurkan hatinya.

"Semua yang kita lakukan telah gagal, kanker di jantung putri Anda sama sekali tidak merespon pada semua terapi yang telah dilakukan..."

"Lalu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata?!"

Dia mendengar ini secara tidak sengaja, yang mungkin juga merupakan kesalahan mereka karena berbicara tepat di luar pintu kamarnya. Jam 12 di tengah malam bukanlah jamiman kalau dia sudah tidur nyenyak. Apalagi sekarang setelah mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, niatnya yang semula bertujuan untuk tidur kini berubah menjadi mencuri dengar percakapan apapun yang tengah berlangsung antara sang dokter dan ayahnya.

"Satu-satunya cara sekarang, hanyalah mencari jantung cangkokan yang bisa diberikan pada Hinata-san. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?!" Hiashi memotong dengan sebuah raungan, terdengar marah padahal menyimpan kecemasan terbesar yang pernah dia alami sepanjang hidupnya. "Kalau kau butuh uang, bilang saja! Berapapun aku pasti akan bayar!"

"Ini bukan tentang uang. Masalahnya, kami masih sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jantung yang cocok dengan gen Hinata-san..." dokter itu menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Jika kita asal mencari saja, dan ternyata tidak cocok, maka tubuh putri Anda akan melakukan reaksi penolakan yang sangat besar kemungkinan berujung pada kematian..."

"Jadi kita bisa apa?"

"Saya sudah melakukan kontak dengan berbagai rumah sakit baik di dalam maupun luar negeri," dokter itu kembali berkata, tapi ekspresi wajahnya kuyu. "Kita hanya bisa berdoa, semoga jantung itu bisa ditemukan sebelum waktunya tiba..."

"Waktu...?" suara Hiashi tertinggal bisikan. "Waktu apa, dokter...?"

Saat menjawab, dokter itu terlihat ikut sedih.

"Jika kita tak bisa menemukan organ itu dalam satu bulan, maka tak ada pilihan selain mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Hinata-san..." dia berhenti sebentar, menelan ludah untuk menguatkan hatinya. "Untuk selamanya."

Di balik pintu, seorang gadis berambut biru panjang menekap mulutnya agar tidak menjerit. Diam-diam, air matanya kembali menetes.

•••

Seperti dulu, kalau soal romance dan angst hamba memang nggak suka chapter yang terlalu panjang. Sebab hamba ingin kalimat yang padat makna dan penuh arti, bukannya kata-kata panjang dan bertele-tele ala telenovela atau sinetron.

Inginkah kalian membaca lanjutannya? Apakah anda sekalian mempunyai pertanyaan, keluhan, dan kritik? Hamba menerima semuanya, dan pasti akan dijawab dengan sebaik-baiknya. Cepat atau tidaknya chapter berikutnya diposting tergantung pada Anda semua (dan otak hamba juga sih, tentunya).

Naruto baru akan masuk di chapter berikutnya, lho!

Ja, matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, sori. Ini cuma upload chapter yang dulu, hanya dengan pengeditan ulang. Hamba sadar kalau dalam chapter dua ini hamba terlalu banyak memakai kata ganti "nya", dan jujur saja, hal itu cukup membuat hamba sendiri gatal-gatal karena tidak enak dibaca. Apalagi di akhir ada satu kata yang terulang, UUUGH, bikin sebal sama diri sendiri saja!

Maafkan hamba karena sudah membiarkan kesalahan macam itu terjadi!!

**(Dari poin ini semuanya akan kembali sama)**

Baiklah, kecelakaan itu **sama sekali **tidak berhubungan dengan penyakit Hinata (dengan kata lain, kecelakaan itu bukan penyebabnya), yang hamba maksud di sini adalah kejadian itu adalah awal mula dari semuanya. Dalam dunia medis, penyakit kanker (atau tumor) biasanya baru diketahui saat pemeriksaan penyakit lain (yang juga memerlukan tes MRI atau x-ray), sebab kanker (ini kanker jantung! Bukan otak) dan tumor jarang memiliki gejala awal sehingga sulit dideteksi tanpa peralatan medis. Kesimpulan, sebenarnya Hinata sudah mengidap kanker sebelum kecelakaan, tapi tidak diketahui.

Silahkan membaca, pembaca yang setia.

•••

_**I'm Here For You**_

Jika harus jujur, maka dia akan bersyukur akan keadaannya sekarang. Berbaring dalam sepi, dan tak ada hal lain kecuali sunyi yang menemani. Tertawa getir, terisak, atau menangis pun dia lakukan hanya seorang diri. Sungguh, keadaannya sekarang adalah yang paling tepat, paling tidak bagi seseorang yang siap menyambut kematian.

"Mengapa...?"

Sebuah pertanyaan kecil yang sebenarnya bisa dijawab dengan mudah, tapi siapa yang akan sampai hati untuk memberikan jawaban ini padanya? Haruskah mereka bilang kalau ini memang takdir Tuhan, atau mestikah mereka sampaikan kalau ini adalah nasib yang telah disuratkan baginya? Bahkan jikalau maut telah siap menghadang, siapalah yang akan punya kemampuan memberi ketenangan bagi gadis itu? Tangan manusia tak ada apa-apanya dibanding jamahan sang malaikat maut, mereka hanya akan bisa menerima dengan pasrah dan melepas kepergiannya.

Tapi sebelum semua kehidupannya menghilang, satu pertanyaan akan lepas dari bibir sang gadis. Mengapa mereka semua meninggalkannya sendirian?

•••

Keluarganya adalah yang pertama, tapi sejak semula dia tak heran. Sang ayah dan ibu memang menyayanginya, jauh melebihi semua orang lain di dunia apalagi secuil harta yang mereka miliki. Dan justru kasih sayang itulah yang menghalangi mereka untuk selalu menjenguk Hinata. Cinta mereka yang begitu besar membuat dada mereka serasa disayat sembilu setiap melihat sang gadis terbaring lemah di ranjang. Kasih mereka yang tak tergambarkan oleh kata membuat hati mereka tertusuk paku berkarat kala mendengar sedu sedan anak mereka dalam setiap ratapan. Mereka tak mampu, sungguh tak mampu. Bahkan untuk sekedar menemui Hinata, butuh lebih dari sekedar kesiapan batin karena rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan jauh melebihi setiap penderitaan yang pernah mereka alami.

Karena itu, Hinata tak keberatan kedua orangtuanya meninggalkannya, dia biarkan mereka melarikan diri dari penderitaan dengan membenamkan diri dalam kesibukan pekerjaan. Cukup dirinya saja, mereka tak perlu merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

Teman-temannya adalah yang kedua. Mereka, pada awalnya, memang teman-teman yang setia. Tapi pernahkah ada yang bisa menjamin waktu tak bisa mengubah perasaan? Sebab itulah yang terjadi pada mereka, mereka yang telah kehilangan kepeduliannya.

Padahal semula, mereka selalu ada baginya, walaupun hanya pada setiap akhir minggu. Tapi kapanpun mereka datang, waktu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tak apalah kalau mereka hanya membawa gosip untuk dibicarakan, tak masalah kalau mereka hanya datang untuk berkeluh kesah atau untuk curhat, keberadaan mereka di sisinya selalu bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum kembali. Cukup merasakan kalau dia masih 'dipedulikan', sudah bisa memberi kehangatan lagi pada hatinya yang terlalu siap untuk membeku.

Tapi itupun tidaklah abadi.

Satu kali seminggu berubah menjadi satu kali sebulan. Ketika detik kian bertambah dan waktu terus meregang, satu kali sebulan pun akhirnya lenyap dalam ketiadaan. Tapi dia berusaha sabar dan berpikir positif, mungkin mereka hanya sibuk dengan sekolah dan kehidupan mereka sendiri. Asalkan mereka masih menjawab telpon dan sms darinya, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia tak akan sendirian.

Tapi harapan semu akhirnya akan tetap berakhir semu. Semuanya akan tetap menghilang.

Dia dilupakan, hanya itulah kesimpulan yang bisa Hinata ambil setelah ponselnya menjadi sebuah benda bisu tanpa gerakan atau suara apapun. Tak ada telponnya yang pernah diangkat, tak satupun smsnya yang pernah dibalas. Kenangan akan seorang gadis bernama 'Hinata', telah terhapus dari ingatan semua teman-temanya, kini hanya laksana sebutir pasir di pantai yang sunyi.

Semua kehilangan, semua penderitaan yang mendera, menyebabkan seluruh pertahanan diri Hinata hancur luruh dan habis digerogoti kemalangan tak berujung. Kini, semua yang tersisa dari Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis yang akan menangis sepi di ranjang putih, ketika kesepian tak tertahankan merasuk dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, senantiasa mengingatkan kalau dia kini telah putus harapan.

Jika sudah begini, maka siapakah yang bisa menyelamatkannya? Siapa lagikah yang bisa melindungi dan menjaga perasaan Hinata? Perasaan yang telah remuk redam didera puluhan bahkan ratusan air mata yang siap membasahi dan membekukan hatinya?

Tapi siapakah yang bisa menebak Keinginan Tuhan?

•••

"Permisi...!"

Salam yang halus sampai terasa membelai telinga membuat gadis itu menoleh, tapi hanya ketidakpedulianlah yang terpantul dari dua bola mata indigo itu. Dia lelah, lelah akan kehidupan dengan rasa putus asa dan kesepian yang mengekang, tak merelakan sedikitpun kebebasan baginya. Senyum ramah yang biasa disunggingkan para perawat cantik itupun hanya berbekas serupa angin lalu bagi Hinata, kata-kata mereka yang menenangkan pun cuma diinterpretasikan sebagai dengung tak jelas oleh telinganya.

Tapi mengapa suara yang kali ini terdengar bukanlah suara perempuan, tapi laki-laki?

"Permisi, apa ini kamar Nona Hinata...?!" suara itu kembali terdengar, beriringan dengan kemunculan sebuah kepala penuh rambut kuning secerah matahari di pintu. Hinata terkesiap. "Haloo~? Spada~??"

"Y-ya, ini kamar saya..." jawaban Hinata agak terbata, keterkejutannya semakin besar ketika pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum jenaka. Dengan sebuah baki berisi bubur hangat dan minuman, pria itu melangkah masuk dan mendekat dengan langkah riang. "Maaf, tapi anda siapa?"

"Perkenalkan!" Hinata tersentak ketika pemuda itu berseru nyaring, menepukkan sebelah tangan di dadanya dengan sikap bak tentara siap perang. "Naruto Uzumaki, perawat baru anda, telah hadir dan siap bekerja!"

Sebuah lengkung kecil muncul di bibir sang gadis, yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh orangnya sendiri. Kehadiran pemuda ini, dengan senyumnya yang sehangat mentari, kelakuannya yang selucu pelawak, dan mata birunya yang bersinar jenaka, tanpa disadari telah membawa kembali sebuah senyum ke bibir pinknya.

Siapakah Hinata, untuk bisa melawan takdir yang telah disiapkan baginya?

•••

Dia sangat menyebalkan. Itulah pendapat pertama Hinata bagi perawat baru bernama Naruto ini.

Selama ini, setiap suster yang mengajaknya bicara selalu dia acuhkan, sebab tak ada gunanya menjadi akrab pada siapapun kalau dia memang akan pergi dari dunia ini pada akhirnya. Keakraban pada seseorang hanya akan menciptakan kesedihan, karena perpisahan adalah sesuatu yang tidak terhindarkan dan malah akan menciptakan sebuah luka baru, tak hanya di hatinya tapi juga hati orang lain. Ketakutan akan kesedihan baru membuat Hinata menutup diri, dan seiring waktu berlalu para perawat itu akan menyerah lalu meninggalkan sang gadis berambut biru untuk kembali dalam kesendirian.

Tapi pria ini hampir tidak pernah beranjak dari sisinya, setiap saat selalu berusaha mengajaknya bicara dengan berbagai topik yang tidak pernah habis. Soal sekolah lah, perusahaan keluarganya lah, mulutnya itu terus saja cuap-cuap tiada henti bagai ikan mas koki yang sibuk bernapas. Dia selalu ada untuk menemaninya, menghapus kesunyian yang sudah terlalu lama bercokol di kamar putih rumah sakit itu.

Apalah daya seorang Hinata untuk melawan perasaan? Rasa kesal dan sebal yang semula selalu dirasakan ketika sang pemuda hadir di kamarnya, telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia kenal. Kini dia selalu menunggu kedatangannya. Ketika malam tiba dan Naruto harus pergi, akan ada sebongkah rasa kecewa yang semakin lama semakin besar dalam hati Hinata, seakan dia tak ingin pria itu pergi, bagaikan dia mau pemuda itu selalu ada di sisinya.

Sampai akhirnya es yang menyelimuti hati Hinata mulai meleleh, lalu benar-benar hancur setelah satu kejadian.

"Hinata~! Ayo pergi keluar!"

"E-eh, N-Naruto-kun...?" gadis itu mengucek matanya, dengan kantuk masih menguasai setiap sudut penglihatan dan dingin masih menyelimuti setiap tubuhnya. Wajar, saat dia melihat jendela, matahari bahkan belum muncul. "Tapi... masih sepagi ini..."

"Nggak peduli!"

"T-tapi, k-kya...!!"

Bagaimana mungkin dia tak menjerit? Tanpa izin bahkan permisi, pemuda dengan baju perawat berwarna biru itu telah menyibakkan selimutnya lalu mengangkat sang gadis dengan kedua tangannya, menggendongnya bagai seorang pengantin. Setelah menggeliat-geliat berusaha melepaskan diri tanpa hasil, akhirnya Hinata hanya diam saja dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Dia baru menurunkan sang gadis ketika mereka sampai di taman yang sangat luas dan merupakan properti rumah sakit kelas 1 ini.

Di ufuk timur, garis-garis merah mulai menghias langit yang biru gelap, siap memberikan warna dan cahaya.

"Ayo, kita melihat matahari terbit!"

"Tapi, aku tidak pakai alas kaki..." kata Hinata, melihat kedua kakinya yang telanjang. "Lagipula, itu hanya matahari terbit. Untuk apa melihatnya...?"

"Karena indah, apa lagi?!"

"Seindah apapun, tetap saja tak ada gunanya..." kata Hinata skeptis, penyakit yang dia derita telah membuatnya menjadi seorang yang sinis dan tak menghargai dunia. "Toh berapa kalipun matahari terbit, penyakitku tak akan sembuh. Jadi untuk apa—"

Sebelum dia sempat selesai bicara, sebuah jari telah terpasang di depan bibirnya, menghalangi Hinata untuk berucap lebih jauh. Selesai melakukan itu, sang pemuda berlutut, kemudian menunjuk punggungnya. Sang gadis mengerti apa yang dia maksud, tapi rasa malu dan risih membuat dirinya enggan. Tapi melihat sang pemuda tetap mempertahankan posisinya, akhirnya dia naik ke punggung yang lebar itu, membiarkan Naruto menggendongnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa aku berat...?" dia bertanya setelah memberanikan diri selama beberapa saat.

"Apa? Berat? Oh ayolah, gadis seperti dirimu ini terlalu ringan kalau dibandingkan setumpuk kasur yang harus kupikul tiap hari!"

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan kasur pasien dong..."

"Kamu sendiri nanya yang aneh-aneh...!" ucap Naruto, tapi senyum ceria segera tersungging di bibir sang pemuda ketika sebuah bukti besar mulai nampak di matanya. "Nah, kita sudah hampir sampai!"

Tanpa memedulikan napasnya yang sudah mulai tersengal, Naruto malah terus berlari bahkan sepanjang bukit itu, seakan sedang terburu-buru.

Mata Hinata terbelalak ketika mereka sampai di puncak, memandang keindahan tak terperi yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Berhubung bukit itu cukup tinggi, pemandangan pun tak terhalang oleh apapun, membuat matanya bisa begitu jelas menatap apa yang ingin diperlihatkan Naruto. Muncul dengan malu-malu di celah antara bangunan, sebuah bola kuning kemerahan yang masih setengah lingkaran mulai mendaki naik sepanjang cakrawala. Sinarnya yang semula merah, kini mulai menguning dan memancarkan cahayanya yang terang benderang.

Seakan masih belum cukup, sebuah taman penuh bunga melati terpampang jelas di bawah bukit, sinar matahari membuat setiap kelopaknya yang dimandikan embun berkilau bagai permata intan alami. Angin pagi yang lembut dan segar, menerpa tubuh Hinata dan membawakan semerbak harum melati ke hidungnya. Rasa dingin hilang berganti kehangatan, ketika dua matanya yang berwarna ungu keabu-abuan kembali berbinar setelah sekian lama.

"Jangan bilang kalau ini tak ada gunanya..." sebuah bisikan pelan terdengar dari sisi kanan Hinata. "Penyakitmu memang mematikan, aku tahu itu. Tapi salahkah kalau terus berharap, agar kita selalu bisa berjumpa kembali dengan keindahan ini setiap harinya...?"

"Tapi... Naruto-kun, aku..."

"Kau akan hidup."

Jawaban penuh ketegasan itu membuat setetes air jatuh dari sudut mata Hinata, ketika sebongkah es penutup hatinya remuk berantakan, kalah akan kehangatan yang dibawa sang pemuda. Tidak apa-apakah baginya untuk kembali berharap bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk sembuh? Bahwa masih ada kesempatan melanjutkan kehidupan yang sempat direnggut dari tangannya?

"Aku ada di sini untukmu." sebentuk kehangatan familier membungkus tangan Hinata, dan matanya melihat kalau Naruto telah menggenggam jari-jarinya dengan lembut. Ketika gadis itu mengarahkan pandangan ke atas, rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya saat dua bola mata biru langit membalas tatapannya. "Seterusnya pun akan selalu begitu."

Siapakah Hinata, untuk menghalangi cinta menembus hatinya?

•••

Sekali lagi, maafkan kesalahan yang telah hamba buat ya...

Sebuah chapter pendek yang hamba buat, mungkin kurang memuaskan bagi kalian. Tapi hamba sungguh-sungguh berharap ini bisa memberi minimal sedikit kesan dalam hati pembaca sekalian, karena itulah seluruh alasan hamba menulis sebuah fic (selain kecintaan pada menulis, tentunya).

Tolong, berilah hamba apapun yang ada di pikiran anda setelah membaca chapter ini. sedikit komen, kekesalan, kekecewaan, bahkan hinaan atau flame pun akan hamba terima. Pendapat anda akan fic inilah yang bisa menjadi bahan bakar bagi hamba untuk meneruskannya.

Akhir kata, hamba ucapkan sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
